Darth Trayus
Trayus Vestens is a character created and written by Nathan Stevens in the Jedi vs. Sith Universe. Basic Information Official Name: Trayus Vestens Mantles: Darth Trayus, Red Plague Species: Near-Human Gender: Male Eye Color: Blue (Normal), Yellow (Hightened Emotions) Age: 50 Roleplay Homeworld: Endor Planet of Birth: Mandalore Occupation: Bounty Hunter (Past) Appearance: Standing at five feet eleven inches, with an athletic build and weighing at one hundred and forty five pounds, Trayus is a force to be recon with. He has short, spiky, blonde hair, pale skin, and a scar from his left eye brow ascending to his left cheek bone. He is always seen in a black Jedi tunic and black robes, but also has a set of grey robes as well. Hardly ever is he seen wearing any other sort of clothing besides his Jedi ensemble Spaceship/Fleet: Krayt's Claw A heavily and illegally modified YT-2400 frieghter. Weapons: Two lightsabers, one red in color and one gold in color. Force Powers: *Animal Friendship *Force Insanity *Force Storm *Push/Pull *Force Speed *Revitalize *Battle Meditation *Force Heal *Force Empathy *Force Crush Lightsaber Forms: *Form I: Shii-cho - Mastered *Form II: Makashi - Mastered *Form III: Soresu - Mastered *Form IV: Ataru - Mastered *Form V: Shien / Djem So - Perfected *Form VI: Niman - Mastered *Form VII: Juyo / Vaapad - Mastered *Jar’Kai (Dual-Wielding Lightsaber Combat) - Perfected *Double-bladed Lightsaber Combat - Mastered *Mounted Lightsaber Combat - Proficient *Trispzest (Aerial Lightsaber Combat) - Proficient *Telekinetic Lightsaber Combat - Proficient *Lightwhip Combat – Familiar Prefered Lightsaber Form: Single saber Djem So, but will change to a Djem So version of Jar’Kai depending on the situation. Accomplishments/Goals: Jedi General, Jedi Master (brief), Dark Lord of the Sith, and Bounty Hunter. Before becoming a Jedi Born on the planet Mandalore, Trayus’ father was a Chiss and his mother a Mandalorian. In his early childhood, his father taught him diplomacy, economics, and tactics in combat. His mother taught him on how to cook and sew. Around the time when he was five years old, his father noticed a strange feeling coming from his son. He contacted the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, but the Jedi would not take the child as he was too old to begin the training. However, an Ithorian Jedi was on planet at the time and over heard his father’s conversation with the Jedi Council and took it upon himself to hear out the Chiss. After meeting the young boy, the Ithorian took it upon himself to train him in the ways of the Force. He was astonished on how fast the young boy learned the basics of the Force. Soon Trayus became the Padawan of the Ithorian and became a full fledged member of the Jedi Council. Before his departure with the Ithorian, his father presented him with his first ship…the Krayt’s Claw; a heavily and illegally modified YT-2400 freighter. Trayus said farewell to his mother and father, taking his new gift with his Ithorian master. Past Life Coruscant A few years later, before the Clone Wars broke out, Trayus now 12, was very proficient in most of the lightsaber forms, but mastered Djem So. During his training, he mastered Force Heal, Saber Barrier, Animal Friendship, Force Push / Pull, Force Jump, and Revitalize (later on he would obtain Lightsaber Mastery). He later was approached by his master to face the Trials to become a Jedi Knight. He showed great skill when he faced Master Windu in the Trial of Skill. During his fight, he received a gash from his left eye brow to his left cheek bone by Windu’s lightsaber. Windu was very pleased as well as Yoda and his master that Trayus did not retaliate, but instead passed the Trial of Flesh as well by the hands of Mace Windu. He then faced “the mirror” in his final test: The Trial of the Spirit. Although he saw darkness and then a void of both, he did not falter. From that day forward, he became one of the Order’s newest Jedi Knights. His master then sent him to Geonosis to help the Jedi in the attempt to rescue Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was one of the very few survivors of the Arena Battle. The Clone Wars On Geonosis, he anticipated that Count Dooku would escape and fled to follow the Count back to Coruscant against his master’s wishes. He landed his ship outside of the old factory that he tracked Dooku to, and soon he found himself face to face with Darth Sidious. Although he already had Dooku, and Dooku had Assajj Ventress, Sidious took Trayus in and taught him the ways of the Dark Side. During his training under Sidious, Trayus learned and was quite proficient with Force Storm and Force Insanity. Later Sidious gave him the mantle of Darth, but no new name. Instead he kept his old name and was hence forth Darth Trayus. He returned to the Jedi, but secretly masked his presence in the Dark Side against the Jedi and fought as a Jedi General in the Clone Wars as per request by Sidious. The Galactic Civil War During the Galactic Civil War, Trayus kept a low profile against now Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader. As the Clones knew he was allied with Palpatine, he was not executed when Order 66 took place. However, his padawan at the time was not so fortunate. Although he knew Vader well, he kept his distance from the two. He was sent on simple task missions, such as sabotage and assassinations, by the Emperor and he still used his ship the Krayt’s Claw. Trayus soon disappeared into the Unknown Regions on an unknown mission. During his time in the Unknown Regions, Trayus mastered the other lightsaber forms and perfected Djem So as well as perfecting Jar’Kai. He also was proficient in the other forms of lightsaber combat. He then re-surfaced after the death of Palpatine and arrived at Endor just after the Second Death Star was destroyed. The Alliance moblized to ensnare his ship, but Trauys sent a comm saying, “I am not here to fight. I will go peacefully.” On Endor, Luke could sense that he was attuned to the Force, but was neither Light nor Dark. Luke and the Alliance decided to let him go free. He responded to Luke “Thank you Skywalker. I will repay your kindness someday.” Luke was a bit puzzled as Trayus left. For a Dark Force user, he was certainly kind and generous. Life as a Bounty Hunter Trayus returned to his homeworld of Mandalore. His mother and father, now aged hardly recognized him. They were thrilled to see their son home. He took over his fathers business for a time, but decided that he needed more adventure. He said his farewells again, and left with his ship Krayt’s Claw to pursue the life of a bounty hunter. In the times to come he became one of the most respected and feared bounty hunter in the galaxy. The well known bounty hunter Boba Fett himself gave Trayus his bounty hunter name: Red Plague. The reason for his name is because Trayus normally used his red lightsaber over his gold, and he would not give any mercy to those who he would bring down for in-justice. During one of his missions, he even got to team up with Boba Fett, which was the same mission Boba gave Trayus his bounty hunter name. During his travels, some treasures he found lead him to find the Force’s true nature and also included many Jedi and Sith Holocrons as well as lightsaber crystals. Present Tryaus has recently traveled to Endor to become a new Teacher at the Night Citadel, hoping to obtain a new padawan soon. =Behind the Scenes= Trayus is a character used in Nathan Stevens creative writing Jedi of Twilight. Trayus' name also comes from the Academy on Malachor V. Category:Characters